


From a Different Angle

by jovialien



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gender Roles, M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jovialien/pseuds/jovialien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as Jack's track record in cruel and unusual punishments go, this is actually kind of fun - so why is the Doctor kicking up such a fuss?</p>
            </blockquote>





	From a Different Angle

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for 2011 Doctor/Jack Bingo at Livejournal community wintercompanion  
> http://wintercompanion.livejournal.com/

“This is ridiculous, there is no way I'm going out there dressed like... like THAT!”

Jack blew out a frustrated breath and tossed the dress at the Doctor, adjusting his own as soon as his hands were free. “You want to stay here and sulk instead? Then fine, I'll go get Rose on my own. I'm sure she won't mind that the same man-”

“Hey!”

“Fine, Time Lord, who faced down an entire army of possessed humans last month let her down this month just because he doesn't think his calves can pull off a knee length skirt!”

The Doctor looked at the dress Jack has tossed him and shook his head slowly. “It's not that, I just... Pink?”

“So?”

“You really think pink is my colour? How come you get the blue?”

Jack grinned and adjusted his 'cleavage', wriggling in the tight fitting dress and moving to check out the effect in the wardrobe's full length mirror.

“Because it brings out my eyes.” Jack shifted from side to side, checking everything was in place – or more accurately, not showing through the ruffled blue crushed silk across his midriff. The dress was short, only coming halfway down his thigh, but hey, Jack figured, if you've got it flaunt it. It was strapless of course; there was nothing he could do to hide his broad shoulders but this was a colony world and half the women were as big as him anyway. The trick was to get the look close enough to pass a quick glance, confidence was what really mattered.

Especially in the heels. Jack spun lightly on one blue stiletto heel, checking his balance, and nodded to himself as he stood still again. Strong shoes, good. He had been surprised that the TARDIS wardrobe had been able to come up with a selection of dresses in larger sizes but he wouldn't have put it past at least one of the Doctor's previous regenerations to indulge in a little cross dressing.

If only it had been _this_ one...

Sighing at the sight of the Doctor looking aghast at the pink dress folded over his arm, Jack adjusted his blonde wig one last time, checking that the end of the smooth bob was resting in the right place on his neck, and gently pulled the dress back from the Doctor's grasp.

“It's not going to bite and if you really don't like it there was a red number that might suit you better or a purple velvet number.” Hooking the dress up on the end of one of the rails, Jack took the lapels of the Doctor's leather jacket in his hands, careful of his false red nails as he tugged it lightly. “Look, you know Rose is counting on us. If you'd warned us about the fashion laws on this planet-”

“How was I supposed to know they'd passed a stupid gender separation law? Last time I was here they were all in overalls, now it's girls in skirts and men in trousers and if you get it wrong-”

“You have to pay the price,” Jack said with a small smile. “Come on Doctor, it could be a lot worse. Rose could have been sentenced to death again, or sold as a love slave or forced to marry the King's son-”

“If he'd known he'd get Jackie as a Mother in Law he wouldn't've been so keen,” the Doctor grumbled.

“Come on, look, all we have to do to get her out of jail is appear in a little show. It's just the President, his family and a few of the top officials-”

“It's two thousand people, Jack! My reputation is going to be ruined.”

Jack looked at the Doctor incredulously and let a little anger seep through into his voice. “Considering your reputation seems to be as an intergalactic trouble maker it could do with a little ruining. Or is that it, you're sulking because there's no big fight for you to heroically get her out of this time, no way to show off for your precious Rose?” Pushing the Doctor away, Jack left him to it and hurried over to the small dressing table, sitting down in front of it to check his make-up.

The Doctor looked stunned and walked slowly over to join him, watching as Jack carefully reapplied his dark pink lipstick. The hair and false eyelashes, eye-shadow and blush were still not enough to hide the genuine hurt in his blue eyes. Sighing, the Doctor placed his hands on Jack's bare shoulders lightly, looking over the blonde wig at him in the mirror.

“It's not about Rose. Well,” he admitted with a slight grin, “maybe a little bit.” Hooking the ends of Jack's wig off his neck, the Doctor leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on the side of Jack's throat. “I just... You make a really hot woman Jack.”

Laughing in surprise, Jack looked up through his eyelashes at the Doctor in the mirror, his red nails rising to rest against the Doctor's head, keeping him nuzzled into Jack's neck. “You should have seen me when I was younger, I'm getting too strong in the jaw now but there was this time in the agency when I was barely out of my teens, my partner and I had to-”

Jack broke off, suddenly remembering how that story ended and deciding it wasn't suitable for sharing with the Doctor. “Anyway,” he continued, tilting his head to check how his close shave was holding up. “Suffice to say, this is nothing, you will be fine.”

“If you're too old for this stuff what do you think that makes me? I'm gonna look ridiculous next to you.”

Jack stopped moving and stared at the Doctor's reflection in the mirror, wanting to see his eyes, not quite trusting what he thought he was hearing. “Wait, are you saying you're jealous of _me_?”

“Dunno why that's so hard to believe,” the Doctor mumbled, his hands sliding down Jack's bare arms as he continued to kiss along Jack's neck. “Have you seen yourself? Even as a bloke you're prettier than me, and as a woman...” Looking up at Jack's reflection properly, the Doctor shrugged. “How am I gonna get through a whole show with you looking like that without either feeling like a frump or...”

“Or?” Jack prompted softly, not quite sure where this was going.

“Or wanting to slide my hand up that skirt and take you right there in front of two thousand dignitaries.”

Jack couldn't help the soft gasp that escaped his lips at the thought, his eyes darkening at the mental image even as surprise ran through him. He'd thought all this fuss was because the Doctor didn't want to look stupid in front of Rose, but really...

“This... This turns you on?”

“Try not to sound so surprised,” the Doctor said, sounding vaguely insulted as he shifted his attention to Jack's ear, flicking his tongue behind the lobe and trying not to dislodge the dangling silver earring hanging there.

“No, I just...” Shaking his head quickly, Jack pulled the Doctor away and turned on the stool to face him, looking up at him with a bemused grin. “I mean, I know I have no problem with this sort of thing-”

“Now there's a surprise,” the Doctor grumbled.

“I just didn't think this was your thing. I thought you were more- Oh I don't know.”

“Vanilla?” The Doctor asked with a grin, stepping forward and running his fingers across Jack's wig slowly before sliding down to hold his shoulders, all too aware of how close those dark lips were to his body. “You'd be surprised.”

“I'm starting to realise that,” Jack chuckled, sliding his hands around the Doctor to slip under his jacket and over his waistband lingeringly, dragging his nails over the fabric as they slid round to the front to rest over his stomach. He hid the slight hesitation of his moves and the tremble in his fingers as best he could, concentrating on keeping his voice steady. “And I'm looking forward to exploring that a little more...”

“Jack, what-”

Jack grinned as he carefully unzipped the Doctor's trousers, looking up through his eyelashes with the most innocent expression he could manage – which somehow still managed to make him look incredibly mischievous.

“If you want to look like a woman, you're going to need to change clothes at least.” Making short work of the Doctor's zip, Jack slid the trousers down off the Doctor's hips, the sight of his plain white shorts somehow more erotic with the contrast of his dark top and leather jacket than it would have been if he was bare. “Come on, show me what you've got.”

Huffing gruffly, the Doctor shrugged off his jacket and let it fall to the floor, his jumper and t shirt following it quickly. “You know what I've got, or 'ave you got memory problems?”

Chuckling, Jack slid his hands over the Doctor's now bare chest, assessing the fine covering of hairs and leaning forward to leave a perfect pink lipstick print on the soft ridge of his ribcage. “Oh I remember, but I was looking at you as a male, comparing all the little differences between you and humans-”

“Look, about that-”

Jack shushed him gently, planting another round lip print over the Doctor's left nipple, unable to resist flicking his tongue over it as he moved to stand up in front of the Doctor. His heels brought him higher than usual, finally making up that tiny height difference and making him taller for once. Using the power his new height gave him, not to mention the persona of the clothes, Jack pressed his hands flat against the Doctor's chest, moving them away from the dressing table.

“Doctor,” he whispered softly, his movements gentler than usual as he slipped into his drag persona, his voice losing some of its harsher edges as he fought to keep it smooth. “Tonight, I'm going to make you feel beautiful...”

Snorting slightly, the Doctor tried to resist the urge to fold his arms across his chest, forcing himself to give in and trust Jack on this. After all, the whole idea of him as a woman was basically a con.

So who better to help him with that, than a con man...

************************************

The Doctor sighed as he moved to stand in front of the mirror, not quite believing what he was seeing. The red dress had finally won through, although it had been hard letting Jack talk him into wearing even that. Taking a deep breath, the Doctor took in his reflection properly and couldn't resist the small smile that threatened to break out into a full grin on his lips.

He actually looked pretty good.

The dark brown hair fell in loose waves around his head, hiding his ears and curling softly over his shoulders, instantly softening his features. The red dress was longer than the pink had been, the thick straps breaking up the sharp lines of his shoulders and the sequins catching the TARDIS lights in a shimmer of glowing crimson. The cut was low at the front, a steep V of skin and a glistening ruby pendant dipping down over his chest where the fine hairs had been artfully removed by Jack and a subtle substitution made to help him fill the dress properly.

His arms felt odd being so bare at the top, and strangely he was very aware of his now smooth armpits. The elbow length red satin gloves helped though, the smooth grip of them against his muscular forearms helping to hide the worst of his obviously male arms and adding a touch of glamour to the look. Not to mention, they hid his hands; Jack may have been able to handle false nails without hindrance but the Doctor had drawn the line at that.

Smoothing his satin covered hands over his hips slowly, the Doctor couldn't help admiring what Jack had been able to do to hide his true shape. Apparently it was all about the right sort of underwear and the slight constriction of the corset was a small price to pay for the effect it gave. Instead of his normal straight lines, gentle curves were hinted at and the dress hung in all the right ways. The movement of his hands made the skirt ripple slightly in the lights, the long slit up the left hand side allowing a glimpse of lightly tanned leg below.

Tights were never really an option he had wanted to go for, but after fighting with the stockings for an amusing, if not very productive, half an hour he had given in and let Jack help him into the lightly golden tights. Or more accurately, he had wriggled his way into them whilst Jack tried not to laugh. But now they were in place, he had to admit, they made a difference. His now smooth legs were safely encased and the paleness of his skin replaced with a smooth and almost shimmering glow.

Plus it helped that Jack had somehow managed to find a pair of tights specifically designed for the male anatomy somewhere in the wardrobe, a discreet slit at the front helping to relieve the slightly claustrophobic feel of the fabric. He had no idea where they had come from and hoped it was just a case of the TARDIS being prepared for every eventuality. Or maybe even one of her original pilots had indulged occasionally.

Now that was a thought best avoided. Returning his attention to his outfit, the Doctor slid his fingers lower, catching the edge of the slit in his dress and flicking it open. Poking his leg out, he took in the effect of the heeled shoe below. His very own ruby slippers. Except the heel on them hardly qualified them as slippers.

They were not as high or thin as Jacks, the heel squarer and easier to balance on and lower so as not to trip him up but they made up for it in glitz. More sequins covered the red shoes and the ribbons wrapped around his ankle not only looked stunning but helped keep him firmly in place within the leather.

He looked... pretty. Letting his gaze slide back up his body, he caught sight of the grin forming on his red lips and almost blushed at the sight. The pillar-box red looked shocking against his pale skin but somehow really worked. His cheekbones were lightly defined and the foundation covering his skin wasn't too strong, instead it was just enough to smooth out his complexion and hide the shadows that haunted his eyes sometimes.

The false eyelashes took some getting used to, the presence of them a fleeting ghost with every blink but he had to admit, they really worked. A touch of eye-shadow, just enough to define his eyes, finished the look and hid the last of his masculinity away. The transformation was complete; or at least, as complete as it ever would be without surgery, a chameleon filter or a ridiculously rare complication with his regeneration.

Swaying back and forth and letting his gloved hands explore his body again, the Doctor wiped the grin off his face as he caught Jack's reflection in the mirror behind him. Jack slid closer and placed his hands on the Doctor's hips, stopping his move and slipping around his waist to hug him from behind.

“Well, what do you think?” Jack asked. “Can you do this now?”

Clearing his throat gruffly, the Doctor could hear himself deliberately lowering his voice as he answered and tried not to dwell too closely on why he was doing so. “Guess so. 'Least I don't look like a complete wreck.”

He could feel the soft sigh of Jack's breath against his neck and tried not to react as Jack's lips pressed lightly against the back of his neck, gentle fingers having parted the long hair resting there. Soft kisses emphasised every word as he whispered back. “You. Look. Gorgeous.”

Trying not to grin at the compliment, the Doctor couldn't help the slightly smug look on his face as he took in his reflection. He had to admit, Jack had worked wonders and he did look pretty impressive. Whilst he wouldn't have stood a chance in a room full of professionals, he would be perfect for an audience of people who had never seen a man in a dress before.

He just hoped Rose wouldn't see it. He loved the kid but she was a child of her times and he had a feeling this would be a step too far for her.

But Jack... Jack was a 51st century boy and sexuality and gender were more fluid concepts to him. Not to mention just yet another boundary to be explored, kink to be tried and dance partner to tango with. The Doctor sighed as he felt Jack's hands slip along the front of his dress, pressing insistently against his crotch and breaking the illusion as he felt his body respond to the touch.

“Jack... What are you doing?”

“We still have a little time before the show, I figure the best way for you to be able to concentrate on stage is if we maybe,” Jack purred, sliding his hand under the slit in the Doctor's skirt and being very careful as he pressed his fingers against the Doctor's cock. “Release a bit of that tension first.”

“Oh you do do you?” The Doctor said, his tone warning but the gentle slide of his fingers over Jack's bare arm, embracing him in return gave him all the encouragement he needed to continue.

“Uh huh,” Jack whispered as he gently managed to pull the Doctor's prick free of his tights without catching his nails on either flesh or fabric. As he had hinted earlier, this wasn't the first time he'd done this, but even though it had been a while some skills were never really forgotten.

Gently caressing the hardening flesh, Jack was pleasantly surprised to find the Doctor reacting very quickly. He obviously hadn't been lying, this had genuinely been turning him on all along and Jack could feel his own body reacting to the thought. He'd always figured the Doctor only kept him around for the variety, Rose for when he wanted a woman's touch, Jack for when he wanted a bit of a change.

But this... This wasn't just about wanting a man, any man, in his bed. This was about the Doctor wanting _him_.

At least, he desperately hoped it was.

Shivering at the thought, Jack slid around the Doctor, dropping easily to his knees in front of him, the back of his head blocking the Doctor's lower half from view in the mirror. Glancing up along the Doctor's chest, he could see the slight flush that was hiding under the make-up, his eyes widening at the sight of them in the mirror.

So he really was a kinky bugger after all, Jack thought as he carefully held the skirt up and out of the way, his fake nails making his fingers look even longer than usual as they spread flat against the Doctor's stomach. He could feel the firmness of the corset underneath, the stiff ridge of the boning a sharp contrast to the gentle skin in his other hand.

"Boning and a boner", Jack murmured to himself with an easy grin, slowly sliding his fingers up and down the Doctor's prick and feeling the way it hardened easily under his touch. The Doctor's hands slid down to Jack's bare shoulders in reply, his grip tight but not as firm as usual, almost as though the outfit or the gloves on his fingers were holding him back. The satin against his skin felt different, a touch of femininity and gentleness that he had never really associated with the Doctor before.

Usually they were rough, the simmering edge of distrust and impatience between them too raw to hold back. They were never sweet nothings and pillow talk, more bruises and bite marks than held hands and sunsets but like this, for this moment, he wanted to just drag his fingertips slowly over every inch of the Doctor's body. He wanted to plant lipstick kisses over every line and crease of skin and just breathe in the scent of him, the soft spritz of perfume blending uniquely with his body and creating an intoxicating aroma that he wanted to just savour forever.

But right now time was against them. And besides, now he knew the effect this had on the Doctor hopefully next time it wouldn't take Rose in peril and a rescue mission to get him back into the wardrobe for another try.

Parting his own painted lips, Jack leaned forward and slid his mouth around the Doctor's prick, wondering just how this looked in the mirror behind them. He worked smoothly, trying to resist the urge to bob his head too fast and spoil the illusion completely. Glancing up, he caught the Doctor looking down at him and smiled around his mouthful, fluttering his eyelashes and making the Doctor laugh.

The Doctor grinned as he looked down, his fingers stroking slowly over Jack's shoulders and enjoying the sight of those deep pink lips sliding slowly along his cock. A smudged pink ring was forming near the base of his shaft as Jack pressed his lips against the firm skin before dragging slowly back. He could see the bright red of Jack's long nails as his fingers looped around his prick, grasping it tight and sliding in unison with his lips before slipping lower, tugging and pressing teasingly against his balls.

With the tights covering his body it was a strange image, almost as though his cock wasn't a part of him but instead some disembodied thing floating in space or some extension of Jack's body. Sniggering to himself, the Doctor gripped tighter over Jack's shoulders and felt the soft strength of Jack's body at work as the muscles flexed beneath his skin. The yellow of his wig covered most of his face as he worked and the Doctor sighed as Jack managed to stimulate a particularly sensitive spot with his tongue.

Tilting his head back, it was the sight of their reflection in the mirror that pulled the Doctor's attention back. It was an odd sight, his feminine reflection staring back at him with a look of surprise on her face as a blonde head worked quietly between her thighs. The glimmer of his dress made his body stand out, the contrast of Jack's blue against it bold in the soft lights of the TARDIS. Closing his eyes a little the black stripes of his eyelashes blurred his vision just enough to soften their reflection and make the illusion more believable.

He watched the slide of his red hands over Jack's bare shoulders, caressing his skin slowly and slipping underneath the wig to grip the base of his neck lightly. It was a move that would normally be more threatening, controlling, a way of asserting his authority over the rogue conman and reminding him who was boss but this time it was encouraging.

A silken thumb brushed lightly over Jack's throat, gliding over the soft give away bulge of his Adams apple before continuing up to press over his busy jaw. There was the slightest catch of stubble, the faintest snag of an overlooked hair in a normally hidden angle before smooth skin continued under his touch.

He could feel Jack's mouth working him hard, determined to bring him off soon and the Doctor sighed contentedly. As much as he hated to ever admit it, Jack had good instincts sometimes. Especially when it came to sex. He seemed to be able to read people and know exactly what they needed before they even realised it themselves. Whether this was some innate skill he had been born with or a talent honed by long practice the Doctor had never quite cared enough to investigate, his normal curiosity satisfied with the simplest explanation; it was just Jack.

He'd seen Jack so confident and brash, cocksure and convinced of his own charm, but he'd also seen through the chinks in that mask. He caught the hurt look Jack sent him every time he was told off, regret and pain showing on that young face even if only for a split second before he managed to hide it again. He saw the way Jack flirted with everyone and everything, always taking the lead-

Except with him. As much as it surprised him to realise it, the Doctor gripped tenderly at Jack's body and smiled sadly. This was the first time Jack had ever had the confidence to truly take control and initiate something with him - and it had taken the mask of another persona to let him do it. Usually he followed the Doctor's lead, as though intimidated and excited by the Doctor's age and alienness in equal measure. There was a vulnerability about Jack that he had never seen him show with Rose or anyone else, it was just for him.

Was that why the young human turned him on so much? Experience and sexual tricks that quite literally made his eyes water combined with doubt and submissiveness that always led to the Doctor having the upper hand, even when Jack was doing all the work.

Was that what he really wanted?

He couldn't help his hips starting to thrust forward as he got close, his fingers lacing through Jack's pretend hair to hold him steady as he fucked his mouth, the sounds so primal and basic that they went straight to his soul, the pounding of his four beat hearts a perfect counterpoint to their gasps and slick moves. But even now he held back a little, was gentler that he would normally be as he took advantage of his companion and used Jack's body with little regard for his pleasure. It had never bothered him before but suddenly he wanted more, more than just sex and a way for them both to pass the time.

Suddenly, he really wanted to know Jack properly, to explore what would make the human scream and sob and laugh and blush and all the little secrets of his body. He wanted to rip off that dress and smear the makeup across his face, stripping away all the traces of it as though doing so would somehow reveal the true Jack under it all, laid bare and open for the first time.

He wanted to spread his legs wide or bend him in half and fuck him for hours, all the while staring into his eyes and watching every emotion that passed there, every trace of whatever it was that kept Jack here with them. He wanted to know why Jack put up with him when he was no good for him, when he constantly put him in danger and would probably end up getting him killed even as he would protect Rose until the end.

He wanted to see himself reflected in those eyes and actually like what he saw.

But right now, he wanted Jack. And as Jack flicked his tongue around the head of the Doctor's cock, his fingertips catching just the right spot on his skin to send a tremor of electricity through him, the Doctor didn't think any more. Tilting his head back he gasped and murmured to himself, gentle encouragement and harsh language emerging in equal measure as he held on tight to Jack's head, forcing himself deeper into Jack's mouth as he began to come, his voice harsh as he growled Jack's name even as his mind exploded with time and space and the whole universe before going silent for one blissful second.

Peace.

As his orgasm faded away it came rushing back in like a hurricane, crashing through his mind and overwhelming him but in a good way, connecting him with the whole universe for one blinding second,everyone and everything a part of him.

Including Jack. There he was, a brilliant star in the sky, glowing and perfect and utterly _his_.

As he began to come down, he slowed, releasing his hold on Jack and letting him take control again. He could feel Jack working hard to catch every last drop of his come, the feel of Jack swallowing around his prick so intense it was almost too much for a second. Dropping his hands onto Jack's shoulders again, he smiled softly, not really focusing as he felt his companion complete his task.

Only when Jack was satisfied the Doctor was ready did he carefully return his clothes to their proper state, sliding the red sequins back into place and hiding any trace of the man he knew was lurking beneath that dress.

The Doctor grinned as Jack twisted back up to his feet, the sharp click of his heels bringing the Doctor's attention back to the room. Brushing a gloved finger over Jack's smeared lipstick, he leaned forward and kissed him softly, gentle and lingering and hopefully conveying the apology he could never quite bring himself to say. Pulling back, he nodded once and held Jack's face lightly unable to take his eyes off the red mark he had left on Jack's swollen mouth, a gentle combination of them both that for some reason he found hypnotic.

“Thank you Jack.” He could see the delighted surprise on Jack's face and inwardly cursed as he realised he had never bothered to say that before either. Damn, he really needed to work on this whole relationship business. Because that was what he wanted; not just sex, not just a bit of fun to unwind after the adrenaline of their life. He didn't just want a willing bedfellow and a good fuck. He wanted Jack.

And Rose, but that was a whole other matter.

Rose. The show. Glancing at the time, the Doctor swore softly and looked round, hastily grabbing the small handbag Jack had found for him to hide his psychic paper, and more importantly his sonic screwdriver, in. The dress most definitely did not have pockets and was certainly not bigger on the inside.

Professional again, he turned back to Jack and nodded towards the clock, a bemused look on his face. “We'd better get moving, don' want to be late for our big number.”

Nodding, Jack quickly slid back into place at the dressing table and began fixing his make-up again. “You go get us parked, I'll be right there. Just try not to make it too long a walk, I don't want you to take any chances in those heels.”

Grinning, the Doctor nodded and leaned down to straighten a kink in Jack's wig and shrugged. “I dunno, I think I'm feelin' a lot more balanced now. About a lot of things,” he added quietly, sliding his finger along Jack's jaw again.

Jack didn't answer, his voice suddenly gone as he looked at the Doctor in the glass, nodding just once. With one more quick grin, the Doctor left, businesslike again as he practically marched to the door, even the heels not quite enough to affect his long stride. Some things about the Doctor never changed, no matter what you dressed him in or where you put him.

But as Jack watched him go, he smiled to himself, remembering the feel of those fingers on his neck and the way it had been his name the Doctor had said when he came, not just some indistinct shout as usual. He hadn't just come, he had come for _Jack._ As he finished his work, the sound of his own breathing loud in his ears and hope soaring through him, Jack grinned to himself.

Some things never changed. But maybe, just maybe, some people could. Even the Doctor. Perhaps even him.

Pushing back from the table, Jack stood up straight and fought back the blush he could feel on his face as he smoothed down his dress and headed for the door and the audience that awaited them, ready to play his part and knowing a truth they could never share or understand. Because they were right that sometimes the 'wrong' clothes could change a person so completely.

But he also knew that sometimes they just let the true soul shine out, and tonight he was going to be the brightest star in their sky.

And maybe, someday, the Doctor's too.  



End file.
